Merlin's Maidens
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots about how Merlin gets the various girls and women who appear in different episodes of the TV Series. The episodes won't always be linked to the other so Merlin isn't really a womanizer. They do contain sexual content, adult themes, and the occasional violence, swearing, and drinking ale, mead, etc . Read at your own peril!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own BBC's Merlin TV Show. All rights belong to BBC and no profit is made off the writing and posting of this fan-fiction. This announcement is the standard disclaimer for all subsequent chapters.

**Author's Note:** After re-watching BBC's Merlin TV Show while waiting for Season 5, I decided to pass the time until then by starting slightly different project as opposed to my norm. This is called "Merlin's Maidens" since it's a collection of AU one-shots based on canonical events that take place in the series. It's basically about how Merlin gets the various girls/women of the series. They usually will have nothing to do with each other although some might be connected. The collection is rated "M" due to sexual content and adult themes sprinkled throughout the stories including possible swearing, violence, and the consumption of alcohol (e.g. ale, mead, wine, cider, etc). So without any further ado, allow me to present the first chapter of this collection!

P.S. And for those who don't know, this story takes place in the very first episode of Merlin: Season 1, Episode 1 - "The Dragon's Call." It takes place just before the witch kills the singer Helen to assume her form as a disguise with which to get her revenge only to be stopped by a lost Merlin and well, you get the idea!

**Chapter 1:** Helen

It was well past midnight.

Merlin stumbled wearily through a winding forest path carpeted in fallen brown leaves and twigs that snapped startling him every other second. He should have been in Camelot now had he followed his dear mother's instructions correctly but such was not the case.

Unfortunately, he caught sight of some incredibly rare herbs along the way as the road to Camelot hugged a dark sinister-looking forest. Since he was hoping to become the assistant to the Court Physician, the young warlock reckoned he would have more of a chance to get the job if the old man was in his favour.

Thus, Merlin had decided to pick some of the herbs. As his luck would have it, he got distracted from his route since there were just simply more and more herbs trailing off into the forest. He tried to keep track of the way back but he was hopefully scatterbrained without a mentor to guide him. Consequently, he lacked the knowledge of such spells that allowed him to recall where he was and track his way through the woods.

Needless to say, he picked many of the herbs that turned out to be a common garden herb that looked rare due to a trick of the light. However, he was now hopelessly lost and was beside himself with misery for his plight. Exhausted, he sank to his knees and buried his face in his hands. A choked sob escaped his lips as he bemoaned his fate.

But if that wasn't bad enough, his collapse had snapped another twig resulting in an especially large _crack_. Like a massive ripple, cracks sounded all around him. Merlin leapt to his feet, his eyes glowing as his magic reacted to his fear and suspicion. With his partially enhanced vision, he scanned the woods and was startled to see a hunched figure shrouded in a tattered cloak.

The figure turned around furtively as if expecting to be followed and for a moment, a face was revealed beneath the low-hanging hood. Merlin gasped in shock and disgust to see old, ugly, and wrinkled skin like that of a goblin or ogre. It was a woman though, one who looked like an old hag with white frazzled hair and evil sinister eyes. Even more disturbingly was the fact that she fairly crackled with raw magical power.

Merlin almost gasped for breath since the force coming from her was shocking and assaulted him powerfully. But he restrained himself since there was an air of dark purpose around the woman that made the fine hairs on the back of Merlin's neck rise up. Warning bells rang in the back of his mind making him literally itch to find out what the old hag was up to. Merlin knew it would be rude and creepy to stalk her but what other choice did he have?

If he was lucky she was simply a kindly old grandmother out for an evening stroll and mayhap he could ask her for directions back to the main road to Camelot. She might even be able to guide him and he might be able to offer her protection in return. Cheered with that thought, Merlin hastened forward to catch up to the woman who had all but vanished through the dying trees.

Quick as a wink, Merlin darted nimbly and silently through the woods only to skid to a halt as the trees opened up into a wide clearing. A lush tent decorated in vibrant colours stood in the centre of the clearing surrounded by torches, a few fires, and guards dressed in the traditional chainmail, tunic, and red robes of the Knights of Camelot.

Most were warming their hands by the fire to fend off the evening chill while some were on patrol. Others were sleeping or chatting with each other casually, glancing over their shoulder at the tent every now and then. There were about seven to ten guards in all, so Merlin guessed someone of great importance or one of nobility resided in the tent.

Intrigued, he studied the tent and he frowned thoughtfully as he noticed a light on in the tent. Candles were lit and a small fire caused a pillar of smoke to flee out of a small hole in the striped roof of the tent. Heaving a sigh, he gave himself a mental shake and glanced back at the tent. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the silhouette of an evidently young woman sitting on a chair in front of a mirror.

Whether it was his magic or a trick of the light he stifled a gasp as he saw that the woman was naked. She was brushing long dark hair and a musical heavenly hum that was like unto the voice of an angel. So entranced was he that Merlin almost failed to notice the eerily hunched form of the old hag enter the tent until the very last moment. Just in the nick of time, the tent flapping up quickly revealing a flash of bare flesh as the nude woman turned around to see who intruded.

This action caused two things. Firstly, it made Merlin's member spring up into semi-hardness as his baser instincts reacted to the nudity. The second was more decent as Merlin's breath caught in his throat upon realizing the woman might be in mortal danger unless the old hag was her maid. But who would have a magical made seemingly hell-bent on evil? His eyes glowed as Merlin reached out to his magic and ghosted swiftly through the trees like a wraith in the night stalking its prey.

In seconds, Merlin was at the tent even as the old hag removed her hood and removed a wooden and cloth doll along with a dagger. No sooner had the old hag unsheathed a wicked-looking dagger and raised it pointed towards the tiny doll than Merlin burst into the tent. Startled by the sudden commotion the woman shrieked in shock as she spun around dropping the hairbrush on reflex.

The woman, now proved to be strikingly beautiful with lush black hair and wide dark eyes, stared in stunned disbelief as her would-be-attacker spun around in shock to see Merlin blocking the entrance, his hand thrust out warningly with tendrils of magic flowing outwards towards her from his fingertips. His eyes glowed with such an intensity that it made the atmosphere crackle with raw power.

The trance-like stupor that entrapped the trio shattered as everything crashed back together. Everything happened so fast. Merlin's eyes glowed and without even a worded spell the rug slipped resulting in a soundless shriek and wide eyes as the old hag tripped and fell backwards. The knife flew out of her hand and spun wildly through the air. Merlin winced and covered his eyes as the knife plummeted through the air and sank into the woman's chest with a dull thud where it lay quivering.

For a few moments, there was a deafening pregnant silence. Then the guards burst into the tent and grabbed Merlin, averting their eyes away from their unclothed dumfounded mistress. Luckily for Merlin though, the lady in question snapped back to reality as the guards dragged the old hag away and prepared to do the same to Merlin.

"Wait!"

The guards froze in confusion and glanced up disbelievingly at the woman trying not to stare.

"Leave the boy to me," The woman commanded firmly.

"But tiss not safe, Milady!" One of the guards protested. "This filthy scum (he said this kicking Merlin in the shin) broke into your tent and killed this poor old woman. Surely he deserves to be clapped into chains or even beheaded for his crimes?"

"Do you serve me, knave?" The woman growled dangerously making Merlin gulp as it made her even more stunning. "Or do I serve you?"

"We live to serve, Milady," The guard grumbled.

"Then get _this_ filth," The woman said, pointing fiercely to the dead old hag. "Out of my tent! I have it on good authority that this wench tried to kill me using the darkest of magic and it was only for the sudden intrusion of this good young man that saved my life and prevented you from losing your jobs due to your incompetence. Now do you want to be cast out of Camelot and shamed or will you listen and obey?"

"We live to serve," The guards said fervently.

"Then be gone and do not disturb us," The woman ordered.

The guards all bobbed their heads desperately as they dragged the lifeless body of the old woman out of the tent letting the door flap behind them and casting disapproving glances at Merlin. Said warlock stood in front of the woman awkwardly, shuffling nervously as he hoped the beautiful commanding woman hadn't noticed his raging hard-on.

"Please sit," The woman said.

Merlin did so, pulling up a nearby stool that was beside the mirror table the woman sat at.

"First of all, thank you for saving my life," The woman said, smiling warmly and genuinely at Merlin who blushed under her praise. "It makes my head spin to think of the incompetence of Camelot's supposed finest. Then again their stupidity is what allows for heroes such as yourself to arise, is it not?"

The woman smirked as Merlin blushed and mumbled, trying to look anywhere _but_ at the woman.

"Pardon me," The woman cooed, scooting her chair closer. "But I didn't quite catch that?"

"I said, 'I'm not a hero.'" Merlin stammered. "I'm just Merlin."

"Well, 'Just Merlin'," The woman grinned, holding out a delicate creamy white hand. "My name is Helen and I am a singer. Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Merlin squeaked as he shook the woman's hand.

Helen didn't let go of his hand either. Instead, she grasped it in both her hands and pressed it to her pert firm breasts making Merlin gasp and causing his member to harden considerably.

"Speaking of which," Helen whispered seductively, standing up and sauntering over to Merlin. "It would be my pleasure to properly reward you for saving my life. After all, you have seen me in my naked entirety but I have not seen even a glimmer of bare flesh of your body. It is only fair after all."

Merlin gulped as Helen smirked and pressed his hand to her lips while sitting on his lap and squirming around in it. He uttered a plaintive groan and Helen giggled behind his trembling fingers.

"Is that your wand or are you simply happy to see me?" Helen quipped, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Merlin gasped although this time in shock and fear as his secret was bared plain and obvious.

"I know you used magic to save me," Helen cooed into Merlin's ear, sucking on his earlobe. "And for that I am forever indebted to you. But in order for me to keep your secret, I need something in return."

Merlin could not stifle a grin as Helen ground against his now stiff member that ached for release.

"Oh you poor thing!" Helen moaned sadly. "You are paining and I am only increasing your pain. I do believe I am honour-bound to make your pain go away, am I not?"

"Shut up and kiss me," Merlin growled playfully.

Helen shrieked and giggled as Merlin wrapped his arms around her and their lips crashed inexorably against each other, tongues battling for dominance.

Merlin's clothes were tossed aside in a forgotten heap as they collapsed onto the singer's beds, their bodies writhing against each other and their limbs intertwined one with another.

Hands roamed each other's bodies as Merlin entered the gorgeous singer. They kissed each other passionately, intensely until their lips were bruised and their eyes glazed. They moaned and grunted as Merlin thrust in and out of Helen's most sacred place.

The guards outside the tent grumbled in frustration to each other as the passionate cries of ecstasy arose from the tent and as the bed rocked back and forth until the first rays of dawn pierced the gray dismal sky.

In the tent, Merlin lay wearily on the bed drenched in a cold sweat. He was tired but happy for an equally satisfied Helen lay snuggled up next to him with her head resting on his chest and her hair fanned out around her.

"Morning, beautiful," Merlin grinned, kissing Helen on the cheek.

"Morning yourself," Helen smirked, kissing Merlin on the nose.

Merlin chuckled and stroked her long black hair.

"So, what now?" He asked, hoarse from their passionate exertion.

"Now?" Helen sighed, a dreamy look in her eyes. "Now I would say we'd live happily ever after but both you and I know that would never work out."

"Why?" Merlin grumbled.

"You are a commoner, Merlin," Helen said sadly. "And I am a high-born lady who sings at famous courts from kingdom to kingdom. It would never do for us to be together. It would ruin my reputation and I would lose my job."

"Do I mean so little to you?" Merlin spat bitterly.

Helen's lips ravaged Merlin's in response making his toes curl and his eyes glaze over.

"Absolutely not!" Helen retorted. "I love you with every fibber in my being and some day we will be together."

"What?" Merlin muttered. "You mean when serving girls marry princes and become queen?"

Helen gave a peel of musical laughter but it was not a condensing sound and made Merlin's hear soar.

"Perhaps," Helen sighed. "But until then, whenever that is, you shall go back to your Camelot and I to my travels. However, you will be detained from time to time by a surprise visit by Camelot's favourite singer. If that is agreeable, I mean?"

This time, it was Merlin who kissed Helen passionately in response causing another round of love-making.

Hours later, the nobles and ladies of Camelot burst into applause as the Lady Helen finished her famous ballad of an old story about unrequited lovers who had a tragic but happy ending.

Merlin stood beside his new master and could only smile happily at his lady's success. He might never see her again, but he knew she would forever remain in his heart and he in hers. Not a day would go by when he would not think of her and she likewise. The look in her eyes directed for a long moment at him told him so and for once in his miserable life of lies, secrets, and half-truths, Merlin was content.

And his grin back at the singer Helen as she chatted politely with the king and his son lit up the entire room.

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**A/N:** Well, that went a bit longer than I expected and the reason for the lack of explicit content was due to the recent TOS enforcements that seem to be taking place across the site. Hopefully, this does not cross over the rules since I don't intend to. The next girl up will most probably be Gwen since Merlin bumps into her next. So stay tuned for more and don't get to review!


End file.
